


Demon's Sister

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Don't hate me Pls, Fluff, I'm Not Ashamed, Post-Pacifist, Reader Is Not Chara, Senpai Notice Me, Smut, chara is not dead, chara lives with sister (reader), reader also has red eyes, reader has dark past, reader is related to chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You lived alone with no one until your sister,Chara came home. Monsters are now a thing and everything is a disaster. Will a certain skeleton save you?





	1. Red eyed sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this is my first fic ever so pls don't judge so much. Also there will barely be any puns. Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other fic bill/reader gravity falls calle the lost symbol.

Just another day, Just another doller that can barely get you and your sister some food. You shut the door as you made your way into your apartment. "Hey sis!" Chara greeted you with her loving smile. "Hey Chara" you said tiredly. You worked so many jobs and you barely got any sleep."You shouldn't be up at this hour Chara" you said while checking the time. It was 1:38 am."Yeah well I just wanted to see you!" Chara said. Liar she just wanted to stay up longer. You chuckled. "okay sis time for bed" you said while picking chara up and carrying her into her room. You tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. "Goodnight my little demon" you said while walking out of the room. You could only barley hear chara saying "Goodnight sister demon" Chara would never admit that she loved you so much. Tomorrow was Saturday, your day off. You should probably take Chara to the mall with some spare money.She'd love that. What you didn't know was that tommorow was going to be very interesting.


	2. Frisky business and a TUtorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet chara's friend at the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?! Two chapters in one day?! I felt bad about the first chapter being so short.

You wake up with a sudden weight on top of you. "Hey sis! What are we gonna. Do today?" Chara said while getting of you." Well I decided that we are going to the mall." You said while picking out your outfit. You heard Chara screaming in delight." Get out so I can get dressed Chara." You said and she walked out. You put on a yellow t-shirt with black jeans and your signature black leather jacket. You put on your favorite pair of boots and walks out of your room. " You ready Chara?" you asked. She let out a squeal of approval. You and Chara started walking to the mall. As you arrived at the mall you heard chaos. There was talking and clattering of shopping carts and objects falling. Ugh you hated the mall. You two headed towards the clothing section and the next thing you knew Chara ran off. You went after her to find that she is talking to another kid in a blue and purple sweater. "Chara is this your friend you keep talking about?" You asked. You looked towards the new child and they signed to you. Oh they can't speak. " sign that again sweetie" you said. *Are you chara's mother?* they asked. "um...no. I am her sister." You replied a little shocked. Do you look that old? *okay because if you were I'd say you looked way to young* they said. You were relieved. Then a large feminine goat monster walked up to you. "hello child are you Chara's sister?" The woman asked. "um.. Yes mam." You replied. You were a little unnerved that they both knew your sister's name. "I am Toriel." She said. "Toriel? As in the monster queen Toriel?" You said in disbelief." Yes child I am the queen of monsters." Toriel said. You stood there with an open mouth in shock. If I might ask, what is your name?" Toriel asked. "um...it's (Y/N) your majesty" you said still in shock that you have just met the queen of monsters. "No need for such formalities (Y/N)." She said. "o-ok ms. Toriel." You replied. " Well we have to leave before our friends get worried. It was nice meeting you (Y/N)." She said as we parted ways. You bought some food and clothes you and chara picked out and started walking home. What a peculiar day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooo what will happen next?


	3. Skele-babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's this? A walking skeleton?! *Spooky Scary Skeletons plays in the background *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I literally have nothing else to do Today so get ready for a lot of chapters 

As you were heading back to your house you noticed some commotion across the street. A skeleton in a blue hoodie was protecting a monster kid with no arms from a stupid monster hater. Chara somehow knew who it was (does she know every single monster) and walked over there. You followed her to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. "Monster filth! Go back under the mountain where you belong!" The guy said with a sneer. "Hey, Hey, lets compromise. How about this skeleton lives his life and doesn't bother you and you can go take your shitty comments and go die in a hole." You said. The guy looked a little shocked because everyone knows you're always nice and kind. He storms off looking like he was ready to slap a bitch. You turned around and faced the skeleton. "I'm so sorry for all the trouble sir. I know people can be very unkind to monsters." You apologized. "It's fine. Looks like you took care of him. By the way my name is Sans, Sans the skeleton." He said. "Nice to meet you Sans. I'm (Y/N)." You said and shook his hand. "awwww sans why didn't you put the thing on your hand?" Chara complained. "Because Chara I won't trick your sis." Sans said. "wait. How did you know I'm her sister?" You asked. "Your too young to be her mother." He said simply. I guess that's true."Alright here's my number just if someone tries to mess with you again." You said while giving him your number. The monster kid ran away. Oh well. "Thanks. Well I'll see you around." He said while walking away. What a day. You met the queen of monsters and defended Sans and a monster kid. "Toriel is also Sans' friend." Chara stated. Can she read my mind? "Really?" You asked. "Yeah, he met her at the ruins door." Chara explained. "Alright then I guess we should head back to our apartment." You said while pulling Chara out of the road.

You arrived at your apartment at 4:32 pm."Chara what do you want for lunch?" You asked. "Spaghetti!" Chara shouted from her room. You started to fix spaghetti when you heard your phone ding.

?????? 4:34 pm  
Knock knock

You 4:35 pm  
Who's there?

You think you know who it is.

?????? 4:35 pm  
Juno

You 4:36 pm  
Juno who?

?????? 4:36 pm  
Juno who this is right

You 4:38 pm  
Sans?

Skele-babe 4:38 pm  
Yep. Just wanted to make sure you gave me the right number. See ya l8ter.

You 4:40 pm  
K bye skele-babe.

Skele-babe 4:40 pm  
Wut?

You 4:41 pm  
Nothin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm 2 lazy to do anything other than the way I'm writing it so sry

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter! Leave suggestions in the comment section I'll do my best to update asap. Also sorry it was a bit short I didn't know who the reader should meet first.  
> Also check out my gravity falls fic called the lost symbol. Bill/reader.


End file.
